


His skin is a painted herbarium [fanart]

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: Peonies by Fullmetalcarer and An Inkling of Your Heart by mutanitys (chekov).These two fanfics who describe a Charles tattooed from head to toe were a great source of inspiration !The lovely curve of his backside lends itself well to this kind of symbolic and sensual inked drawings !





	His skin is a painted herbarium [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/gifts), [mutanitys (chekov)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chekov/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Peonies (Remix of An Inkling of Your Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280791) by [Fullmetalcarer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer). 



> Peonies by Fullmetalcarer and An Inkling of Your Heart by mutanitys (chekov).  
> These two fanfics who describe a Charles tattooed from head to toe were a great source of inspiration !   
> The lovely curve of his backside lends itself well to this kind of symbolic and sensual inked drawings !

[](https://www.casimages.com/i/180722033642253122.jpg.html)


End file.
